


Nights like these

by witchyavenger



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, it's a short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: A Drabble where Harvey admits his feelings and it's all very cute
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Nights like these

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr when Caos first came out, thought someone here might enjoy as well :)

Fresh autumn wind was blowing through your hair. Your cheeks were flushed from the cold air making you nuzzle your face into your scarf. You still enjoyed the season. The warm colours surrounding you, and the dimly lit houses of Greendale during sunset made you feel at ease. It was your home. Even though it might seem like a boring small town at times, you wouldn‘t be as happy anywhere else.

A few minutes later you reached the cinema. Your friends were probably already inside since you were late as per usual. You rushed inside and quickly sat down next to your friends, greeting them quietly, to not disturb anyone else.

Your friends were probably the best part about your life. To others you might seem like an odd bunch - Roz, Susie Sabrina, Harvey and you. There were no other people as supportive and caring as these guys. You could have fun and laugh until your stomachs were hurting but you could also let go with them. Let all negativity out and rely on them building you up again. All of them had these little things that made them special and your were thankful to have them everyday.

This was a typical Frieday Night for you. Going to the movies and then getting dinner to discuss what you had just watched. Today Sabrina picked a pretty gory Horror Movie and though you did enjoy a good scare, you were already looking forward for Roz to pick something less stressful next time.

You were seated next to Sabrina admiring here smiling, while you and the others flinched and looked away during particularly graphic scenes. Harvey was trying to act tough but you could tell he was just as freaked out. For a second you let your mind wander. Imagening what it would be like to sit next to him. Hiding your face at his shoulder, him putting his arm around you… 

Snap out of it! you thought. You were being ridiculus and it was also kind of stupid to think about Harvey in such corny scenarios. But with your crush on him growing you just couldn‘t help yourself. Sometimes you tought he might even like you back. When he huged you just a second too long or smiled at you while you were ranting about something. At the end of the day you could never quite convince yourself, he could never look at you as anything more than just a friend. So you never mentioned liking him to anyone and tried to push these thoughts to the back of your mind. 

The movie ended and you went to Dr. Cerberus for dinner. Discussing the movie truned out to be more fun than actually watching it. It was nothing but giggles and theories and you loved the feeling in the air. Roz had to leave after some time because she had a curfew and Susie walked with her. So it was just Sabrina, Harvey and you.

„So, the first WICCA meeting is on monday?“, you asked.

„Yes, I‘m excited. I think we can really change things.“, Sabrina anwered with a hopeful shimmer in her eyes. 

„With you girls at the top I believe anything is possible.“, Harvey complimented you. You smiled content about the appreciation. That‘s just Harvey. He always knows what to say to make others feel confident. 

After talking about some things that still had to be organized, Sabrina hat to get going too. She had plans with her Aunts the next day.

„We‘ll walk you.“, you said even tough that was what you always did anyways. The path to Sabrinas house was a little scary at night and you didn‘t want her to walk it alone, neither did Harvey so he always tagged along.

After savely dropping Sabrina off, Harvey asked: „Do you wanna go home yet?“ He caught you off guard with this, because since you both lived in the same direction you didn‘t really think about doing anything else tonight. You guessed you would just walk home together. 

„Um… actually no. But what else could we do really?“ You were getting excited even though it wasn‘t unusual for you and Harvey to hang out alone.

„I parked my truck down the street near my house, next to the field. We could just hang out, listen to some music. If you want to of course.“, he answered and he seemed a little nervous at the end. He was looking into your eyes hoping you would join him.

You agreed and said you would love to share some playlists, so you started walking to where his car was. It wasn‘t a long walk but you shiverd from the cold air and also the excitement. You always loved to discuss music and could get a little carried away. Normally people got bored of you telling them 5 times why one particular song was the best one ever written. Harvey never did though. He always listend to your words and admired the passion in your eyes. Of course you were oblivious to his admiration.

When you climbed onto the loading area of his truck he pulled a blanket over you both to warm you up. It was really cozy and you turned on your special relaxing autumn music to match the vibe. You were covinced this was the best Friday Night you had so far because it was familiar and new at the same time. Just like it always was, but with a special twist. Neither of you spoke for a minute until you pointed out that the instrumental part of the song currently playing always gave you goosbumps. You felt a little stupid saying that at first and didn‘t want to embarass yourself infornt of your crush, but then you remembered that Harvey had never once laughed about you. You got engaged in a conversation about your interest in music and his talent in drawing.

„Okay I like music in theory, but I can‘t actually make it. But you are such a great artist, I really think you could make a living out of it.“, you complimentet.

„I don‘t know, maybe. But my Dad…“, he paused and shook is head slightly, looking down at his hands, „…he would never let me.“

It made you sad to hear that and you felt a little guilty because you brought it up. You knew his realtionship with his father was bad and more often than not you wished you could help him, do something to make it better. You didn‘t really know what to say, so you put your hand in his and sqeezed it lightly. He smiled up at you, thankful for the quiet support. One of the many things he loved about you. A simple gesture, a touch from you, was more comforting than words could be. It spoke more than words ever could.

You sat quietly holding hands for a while. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to hold hands, while it made your stomach flutter at the same time. Knowing you shouldn‘t get this excited over something so simple and innocent you wanted to pull away, but for some reason you couldn‘t. Maybe it was your subconcious but you didn‘t really care. If Harvey taught it was weird he could pull away too. He didn‘t though. Because he felt just like you. And while your were wondering about the opposites of safety and sensation emitted by one little thing, he was trying to figure out what to do. He said your name softly, more like a question. You hummed in response.

„There is something I need to tell you.“ Your heart rate went up and you turned to look at him your hand slipping out of his. When you realized he didn‘t look worried you calmed down a little. His cheecks were flushed when he spoke again.

„I know this might be weird but I need to tell you this just once. Just so it is out there. If you want to, we don‘t ever have to speak of it again and depending on your reaction it‘s actually what I would prefer. But anyway…“, he took a deep breath and looked deeply into your eyes again. You could get lost in his forever. „I like you Y/N. More than just as friends and I think maybe you feel the same way. Thats why I just had to say it.“

That‘s not what you expected to say the least. You were hoping that it would be, but you never expected your glimpse of a teenage daydream would come true in this very moment. Again you didn‘t know what to say. So many thoughts were running through your head, so many things you wanted to say. Harvey Kinkle actually liked you and he just admitted it! You couldn‘t get a word out so Harvey spoke up again: „So either you forget this ever happend or if you feel the same way you could give me some kind of reaction?“

„When are we going out on an official date then?“, you asked and you were mad at yourself for not saying something else or maybe just kissing him in response, but he didn‘t care. Harvey was just so relieved by this answer that anything you could have said or done to confirm your feelings for him would have been perfect. You both smiled and Harvey sighed in relief.

„I can‘t believe Harvey Kinkle likes me“, you laughed.

„And I can‘t belive I was right and you like me back“, he responded.

„How did you know by the way?“, you asked out of curiosity, because you wished to believe you were good at hiding your feelings.

„Maybe it was just wishful thinking. I don‘t know. I noticed you let your guard down more when we‘re alone.“ That answer was so cute, you smiled like an idiot. You sat back again but this time you snuggled a little closer to Harvey and he put his arm around you. Butterflies were dancing in your stomach and your head felt a little dizzy. It was the best feeling in the world.

You looked up at the brown haired boy and a second later he looked down at you. Your mind went completley blank and you leaned up a little. There was a tingling sensation in your stomach. Your lips met his and your eyes closed. He was kissing you slowly, his mouth moving sofly against yours. You had never felt the way you were right know. There was not one bad thing in the world in that second. Nothing matterd but the other person. The world stopped and starting spinning faster. Mesmerized by this feeling you smiled into the kiss. He moved his mouth away from yours and smiled too. He quickly pecked your lips again and cuddled you closer to him.

„I was thinking Dinner for that first date?“, he broke the content silence after a few minutes.

„I only said that earlier because I wasn‘t abel to from another coherent sentence.“, you admitted, making Harvey chuckle lightly. It was the sweetest sound. „Actually I think this counts as a first date already.“

„Well then Dinner for the second date.“, Harvey said.


End file.
